


To Name A Mabari

by Totalspiffage



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totalspiffage/pseuds/Totalspiffage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iestyn Mahariel stops at camp before entering Lothering with Morrigan, Alistair and their new, yet unnamed Mabari. He muses on the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Name A Mabari

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit about my possibly favorite warden run. Iestyn's a bit of an ass, but he grows a lot during origins. (He eventually winds up romancing Morrigan btw) But I have to say my favorite thing about this run was my Mabari's name.

The mabari hound sat happily next to Iestyn, chewing on a bone he’d found along the road to Lothering. Morrigan had her own area, far away from the two wardens, and she was staring into the fire. She didn’t seem comfortable with interaction yet, Iestyn mused. The Keeper always gave people their space when they came to the clan that way, let them keep their distance and join them on their own time, so he would too.

He was a warden now, although their numbers were few. His skin was back to its usual light brown, the pallor finally faded as the Warden concoction sunk in. His long brown hair had stopped falling out, and for that he was grateful. He was healthy- despite the ever-present taint- and he said a small prayer in thanks. Duncan had saved him when he’d been so ready to join Tamlen, assuming that Tamlen was, indeed, passed.

He looked down at the warhound, who looked up at him and gave a happy yip. Unbidden, a small smile came to his face. Alistair sat down next to Iestyn on the old log they were using and sighed.

“She’s a bit odd, isn’t she? I don’t trust her,” his tone was uneasy.

Iestyn thought a moment before he answered, “We don’t have much of a choice right now.”

“I suppose. I can’t help but be uneasy after all the things the chantry tells you about mages.”

“Well,” Iestyn began, “Luckily one of us hasn’t dealt with all that. We had two mages in the clan, all completely safe. Morrigan and her mother seem capable. Just don’t piss her off anymore. Hard as that might be for you.”

Alistair sighed again, “I suppose I’m the only one who’s had any decent contact with the civilized world.”

Iestyn cringed. Alistair wasn’t terrible, but sometimes he could be such a shem.

“Aaaaand I’ve said something wrong clearly,” he frowned, “I’m sorry, I meant nothing by it. Just my big mouth. Maker, that did come across all superior.”

The elf shook his head, his ponytail swaying as he did. “Apology accepted, my brother. We both have a lot to get used to, I’m afraid. I hadn’t met many shemlen before Ostagar.”

“Shemlen?” Alistair said, confusion apparent on his face.

Of course he wouldn’t know. “It’s what we call non-elves.” He decided getting into the meaning might be a bit much.

“Ah. So that’s what you were calling us in the Wilds. I suppose those kinds of places aren’t as scary for elves. Is that why you insisted dragging us all around checking for all those little things?” Iestyn had been absolutely bitter throughout their mission, but Duncan had _insisted_ he go, blighted and all. The others had volunteered- he was dying. He had felt the blight like an itch, and it had been unsettling to know how close the taint was from making him into a ghoul.

Iestyn snorted, “That’s an understatement. I practically spent most of my childhood playing in the Korcari. It _was_ sad seeing it overrun with darkspawn, though.”

Tamlen and he had played on old ruins, brought what they thought were important trinkets back to their keeper, breaking into old chests, and fishing in the bogs.

“Oh so… have you thought of a name for our new friend?” Alistair indicated Iestyn’s new dog.

Elves didn’t keep mabari. They tended to make the halla nervous. This would be an interesting experience, but the hound seemed smart and willing to please its new master. An idea popped into Iestyn’s head.

“He needs a good name, maybe after someone he reminds me of.” Iestyn looked over at his new brother in arms, “I’m thinking… Alistair.”

“Hey!” Alistair frowned and the dog barked happily, trotting over to Iestyn.

“Isn’t that a good name, Alistair?” Iestyn scratched the dog’s ears as the Other Alistair pouted pathetically. He chuckled, looking over at the other warden. “Sorry, you’re ‘Two’ now.”

Alistair rolled his eyes and then laughed, “I’ve always kind of wanted a nickname. I suppose it could be worse. I’d rather you nickname me than the witch.” Already their mutual distaste was brewing. Iestyn would have to address that someday. But for now, this was his clan. He’d protect them, shemlen or no, no matter whatever else happened.


End file.
